iPod Tag Challenge: I Kissed a Girl
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: My response to the iPod Tag Game challenge thing...'Maybe it wasn't the softness of the blonde girl's lips, maybe it was more so the taste of that tangy cherry chapstick she'd had on...' various high school musical pairings. T for safety.


**iPod Tag Challenge; I Kissed a Girl.**

by HeSaidSheSaidx :)

**01: _Sweetest Girl - Wyclef Jean._**

"What happened to you, Gabriella?" he asked her. He couldn't believe she was like this, back in high school she had been the sweetest girl in the school, and everyone had wanted to be her friend. But now, as an adult, she was a completely different person. She was sour and stubborn, and he couldn't even remember the last time she'd even smiled.

"I had to do it Troy, I'm sorry." she said pitifully, looking down.

"I never though you would be like this." he whispered- clearly disappointed in his best friend. She didn't answer.

"I could have loaned you money or something if you needed it." he continued. He swallowed. "You didn't need to go and sell yourself on the street!"

She let out a sad sigh and looked away from her best friend who was clearly disgusted with and dissappointed in her. "I didn't have a choice."

* * *

**02: _As If - Blaque._**

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just leave her alone. She couldn't understand why he kept coming back: he'd hurt her, he'd cheated on her, he'd broken her heart. And now he was just back to do it all over again.

Boy, he had some nerve. What did he expect her to do? Just melt in his hands and tell him she forgave him? Kiss him and hug him? Let everything be good again?

No. Not again.

"Why are you here? Go away, Zeke."

"Come on Pay, I love you."

"If you ever loved me you never would have done what you did!" she snapped angrily and shook her head. "Well, I don't love _you _anymore. I've...I'm moving on."

"You don't know what you're saying, Shar. You love me, I know it."

"Get out of my house, Zeke." she said, gesturing towards the door. He reluctantly walked over to it. "You'll regret this, Shar."

She shook her head, "As if." she answered coldly.

* * *

**03: _Still There for Me - Corbin Bleu ft. Vanessa Hudgens._**

He'd made mistakes. She'd made mistakes. But they were always there for each other no matter what. They stuck by each other through thick and thin. Sometimes he felt that she was being way to forgiving of him. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve her, because she was so good to him. Of course, he had no idea that that's also exactly how she felt about their relationship as well- except that in her opinion, she was the one with flaws.

She knew that sometimes she could be hard to understand, sometimes she was difficult and stubborn. But he always remained calm and forgave her no matter what. Because he loved her, and she loved him. That's why they always stood by each other.

Their relationship was far from perfect, but naturally they made it work. She would always be there for him, and he would always be there for her.

It was real love.

_(ChadxGabriella. Cos I'm that obvious. -pokes names of people who sing the song-)_

* * *

**04: _Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood._**

He was such a fucking dumbass. A clueless, lying, dumbass. Did he really think he could just fool her like that?

"I'm just hanging out with the guys tonight." was a classic cheating line. And the one he'd used. And she didn't buy it one bit. So she'd followed him in her own car- keeping close behind his precious little car that he was so proud of. And when he least expected it, she'd let out her fiesty, bad side.

She stood off to the side, unnoticed, watching in amusement as he freaked out over his 'pretty little souped up four wheel drive' vehicle that probably was not even in any condition to be driven around any longer. His other girlfriend stood nearby just watching in shock.

"Bastard." she muttered, admittedly quite pleased with herself and her work, and then she began to advance towards him, clutching something tightly in her hand. It took him a few seconds to notice she was there, and when he did, he whirled around and shot her an 'I can explain' look as he glanced back and forth from her to Kelsi, potentially forgetting about his car. Sharpay smirked and dropped what she was holding at his feet. He stared down at it in horror as realization struck him.

"It was _you!_" Troy hissed accusingly, as he bent down to swipe up his spare set car keys from the ground that had been in her posession for quite some time. She just laughed bitterly.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

* * *

**05: _I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry._**

It's not like she _meant _for it to happen. Like most drunk people, she didn't even know what she was doing at the time. Never in her wildest imagination would she ever even dream of doing what she did. But oddly, she didn't regret it. She was confused alright, and she hoped that her boyfriend wouldn't find out. Or that if he did find out, he wouldn't mind it. Ryan was a pretty understanding guy for the most part- maybe he'd forgive her. But then again, maybe he wouldn't. Not only because she'd kissed a girl, but also because that girl was his twin sister.

Something else that confused Gabriella was how she felt about kissing Ryan's twin. One minute she was drinking, the next she was partying, and the next thing she knew she was practically making out with Sharpay Evans.

And she'd liked it. Sharpay was a good kisser- but maybe it wasn't just those soft, smooth lips of hers. Ryan had smooth lips to, so both of the Evans twins were good kissers. So there had to be some other reason why strange enough Gabriella enjoyed kissing Sharpay even a little bit more then Ryan.

Maybe it wasn't the softness of the blonde girl's lips, maybe it was more so the taste of that tangy cherry chapstick she'd had on...

_I can't wait for the next party._

* * *

**06:_ The Way I Are - Timbaland._**

She was rich. He wasn't. She could afford anything. He couldn't. She had her own pink mustang convertible. He drove his dad's beat up old truck. She had a platinum card. He had a visa with hardly any money in his bank account. But he was the best boyfriend he could ever be, and she loved him just the way he was. She didn't need him to buy her fancy things like jewelry or even flowers to win her over. He didn't need to be loaded with cash. He didn't have to have a nice car. She liked him simply because he was him. He was kind, fun, sweet, and caring. And she knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

He didn't have to 'buy' her love, it was 'free' just for him anyways. He may not have been full of cash and fancy items, but he was full of love.

"What do you want to do today, Shar?" was the question he asked her everyday, even though their options for something to do would be limited since everything nowadays just seemed to boring or expensive. And he refused to ever let her pay for anything, which is why they always had to find a cheap way to spend thier time. So whenever he asked her that question, she would always just smile and reply "The usual."

The usual was a long, quiet, peaceful drive around Albuquerque, and as long as they were together, everything was okay, and they would both end up having a great time.

They didn't need anything else but each other to be a _happy couple. _Simply spending their time together was _priceless._

_(ChadxSharpay)_

**07: _Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood._**

This couldn't be happening. Terrible things like that only happened in the movies- _right? _He wasn't dead.

As much as she tried and tried over and over to convince herself of that, she knew the only person she was trying to fool was herself. Everyone else seemed to have accepted the terrible sad reality of it, but she just couldn't bring herself too. She _wouldn't_! She refused to believe that the love of her life was no longer with her. Gone. Just like that. It wasn't fair to him either. He didn't deserve to die, no one did, especially not when they were fighting for the rights of their country.

Everyone so far had told her she was too young to marry anyway, and that maybe it had happened for a reason. But she refused to listen to those foolish people- there was no reason for him to have died. And they'd been in love, it didn't matter how young they were when they were going to make that commitment to each other.

They were eighteen years of age, and he'd proposed to her- just before he left for the military. It was only a matter of weeks later that she'd recieved the horrifying news that he was gone.

No...he wasn't gone. He _couldn't be gone! _It wasn't happening. He couldn't be dead. He was still alive.

Because it was all just a dream, right?

A horrible, horrible dream.

_(TroyxGabriella)_

* * *

**08: _If We Were a Movie - Hannah Montana._**

How much more clueless could he be? She loved him more then anything. Her heart ached for him, and he was all she would ever think about. They spent just about every waking minute together, they'd grown up living right by each other, and she'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

But he had absolutely no idea how strongly she felt about him. Whenever they hung out together at the mall or another public place, if a cute girl would walk by he would comment on how 'great looking' she was, and ask _her- _his best friendif she thought he'd have a chance with that other girl. She would always be forced to answer "Of course." when on the inside she'd just want to scream out her feelings for him.

But it wasn't a movie. That was the difference between real life and cheesy romance movies. Real life didn't always have happy endings. Had it been a 'cheesy romance movie' she'd let him know how she felt and then spontaneously he would announce that coincidentaly, he too had loved her all along, and then they'd live happily ever after.

But real life wasn't like that. She almost wished they were just two love struck teeanagers in a movie, but they weren't. And she knew that, as much as it pained her, she would just have to learn to deal with that, because he would never love her back.

_(JasonxKelsi)_

* * *

**09: _Don't Cha- The Pussycat Dolls._**

By the way he always stared at her practically awestruck, she could tell how much he wanted her. She knew he liked her, and apparently his pitiful little girlfriend could see it too- because whenver she was around, she would practically throw herself at him.

It was funny, really, how miserable he always looked when he was around his very own girlfriend. Sharpay held Troy's gaze from across the room filled with dancing bodies for a long while, and then winked at him. He smiled, and then Gabriella appeared by his side. She must have noticed Sharpay looking their way, because she shot the other girl a glare and then pulled Troy away. Troy shot Sharpay a defeated last look before walking off with Gabriella.

Throughout the rest of the night, Troy kept on stealing quick glances at the blonde beauty. She would always shoot him a sexy smirk or wink, just to really grab his attention. And by the way he looked at her, she could tell just what he was thinking.

Sharpay smirked and raised her plastic red cup of punch to her mouth.

"Oh yeah." she whispered to herself. "He so wants it."

* * *

**10: _Leavin' - Jesse McCartney._**

Troy couldn't understand why she stayed with the other guy. Her boyfriend treated her like shit- often times, she would call him up crying about how her boyfriend made her upset or something, she always came crying to him. He was always the one to comfort her. Obviously her boyfriend was not a good boyfriend at all. He didn't treat her right- like a good boyfriend should, he was always putting her down and making her feel bad. She always seemed so sad and depressed- and Troy knew that _he w_as the cause of it.

"Why are you still with him, Shar?" he would ask her. And all she would do was shrug and look down, without even attempting an excuse.

"Someone like you deserves someone better. He's not worth it."

Half of the reason he said these things is, not only because he could see how miserable she was and unhappy with her relationship (but that was part of it), but also because he wanted her for himself. And she knew it too. She knew Troy liked her, and he was definitley sweeter and more caring then Jason ever was. Honestly, she herself didn't even know why she wouldn't just leave him already.

"I know." she answered- her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Why don't you just...leave him?" Troy would always ask her.

And she would never have an answer.

* * *

_A/N: So this was my response to the iPod tag challenge game thing. First off, this was my first time ever attempting something like this. So I'm sorry if they all SUCKED. I think maybe I could have done better- but it's kinda hard to put things in full detail when all you have is three-four minutes. xD you kinda have to rush. lol. Also, at one point the song '4 minutes' came up, but I had to skip it to the next one because seriously, that song makes no sense. It's a completely random song and I don't even get what it's about. So I skipped it. Haha and when spontaneously 'I Kissed a Girl' came up I was like 'Ooh gosh...' lol. That was my first time attempting anything slash-worthy._

_Anyway, so this is how this thing works;_

_You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends. Do **ten** of them. Then, tag five other people._

_It's actually really fun. Hehe. ;D_

_Anyways, I was tagged by **Stessa. **(Thank you! hehe) and now I'm tagging:_

_**Zashley.Jashleyfan1**_

_**OoIceQueenoO**_

_**ascii27**_

**_DanceDORK_**

**_zashleysilver_**

_I hope you guys decide to do it! ;D Anyways, sorry if I didn't tag you...but please review and tell me what you think._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
